


Carry On

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Birth Month Cheesy Tropes Challenge! [19]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Soulless Sam lets Dean get turned and then can’t cure him like he expected.)</p><p>Based on the Vamp AU trope but I went another route.. very very short... cause I suck at this !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

“Something’s wrong with Sammy.” Played repetitively in Dean’s mind, he couldn’t figure out what it was… obviously he’d tried the standard tests and he’d passed them all. He wasn’t a demon, a shifter, a vamp, or any damn thing else he could figure out.

\--------------------------------------------------

**_Blood was pumping nearby, he could hear it...the beat of a drum in his head. The smell was intoxicating, better than a warm apple pie on a lazy afternoon. He was so hungry, he’d been doing so good about not drinking people but the blood bank had burned down and there wasn’t another shipment for days._ **

**_Just before he slid out of the darkness, Dean was pulled back harshly and shoved against the wall. When his vision focused properly, he saw a very familiar face staring back at him. The cerulean blue eyes digging into him in a way that he was used to, so much so that it comforted him._ **

**_“Here.” the Angel said handing him a small cooler, looking almost as disgusted as he felt._ **

**_“Uh.. thanks..” he would have apologized but it wouldn’t have changed anything, and to be fair the whole thing was indirectly Castiel’s fault._ **

**_If Cas would have noticed that something was wrong with Sammy sooner, well then they could have gotten him a soul back faster. Maybe then instead of watching a vamp sink his teeth into his brother’s neck, he’d have gotten off his pansy ass and ganked the bitch._ **

**_He sighed and turned away to drain the deep red pouch of its contents and did the best he could to clean himself up before spinning back around and stepping away, with the cooler in hand._ **

**_“Dean…” unable to finish the sentence both of them knew was futile._ **

**_“Yeah, I know Cas… just keep on lookin.” he knew they’d never find a way out for him, they’d been looking for months now and nothing had turned up. Sam was nearly suicidal when Castiel put his soul back and he’d remembered what happened. Doesn't matter now though, all he needs to do is carry on._ **


End file.
